


Mutual Crush

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Thyma suggests having a threesome with Meis' roommate and bestfriend, Gueira. Meis is unsure how Gueira would feel about being involved with him sexually and has to battle his own feelings he's pushed down for his friend. Thyma can read right through him.
Relationships: Gueira & Meis & Thyma (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mutual Crush

Meis laid in bed, breathing heavily as his girlfriend Thyma curled up under his arm, leaving gentle kisses on his shoulder. He hummed happily, pulling the girl closer against him as he closed his eyes. 

"Hey Meis." Thyma started slowly, hand reaching up to gently let her fingertips run up and down Meis' bare chest. Meis hummed again in curiosity, turning his head so he could look down at the girl. Her curly hair was a mess and her face shone with determination, she looked as beautiful as ever. 

"I want to try something a little different. A threesome?" Thyma suggested, her determination faltering for just a second before her eyes narrowed back down in focus. Meis chuckled softly as he turned onto his side to face her, gently tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She nuzzled into his palm, sighing happily. 

"Sure. Did you have someone in mind?" Meis asked. Their sex live wasn't vanilla, they had softer casual sex like today often, but they weren't afraid to spice things up or get into something new. Involving another person was something they've yet to try though, Meis was more than willing to see how it went. 

"Uhm…" Here's where Thyma really quieted down. Meis kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm, assuring her she could say who she was thinking of. Meis wondered if it was a guy she had in mind. Thyma had pegged him on multiple occasions, having another guy involved certainly wouldn't be a problem for him. 

"Gueira." She finally mumbled. Meis' voice caught in his throat. 

"My roommate?" He questioned. Thyma nodded. 

"I don't know.." Meis frowned, the redheaded man popping into his brain, "We've known each other since we were kids. I wouldn't want things to get weird. I don't think he's ever been with another guy before. He'd like you, says your gorgeous all the time. But me in the picture too?" 

Thyma laughed softly, burying her face into his chest.

"I won't force you. But I think he'd be willing to try. Think it over, at least?" She asked, giving his skin another sweet kiss. 

"Yeah, I will." Meis agreed.

They laid in bed for awhile before Meis pulled himself out of Thyma's arms and got up to get dressed. 

"Heading home?" Thyma asked, sitting up as she watched him. 

"Yeah. I'll see you Tuesday for lunch." Meis pulled his shirt on and leaned over to give Thyma a kiss before he left her apartment completely. 

Gueira was asleep on the couch when he opened the door and walked in. The boy had his head leaned over the back, mouth open as drool dribbled down the side of his lips. The TV had a movie title playing, Gueira must have fallen asleep and the movie was now long over. 

Meis snickered softly as he hung up his coat and walked over to his friend, gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Gueira, wake up." He said, watching red eyes blink open. Gueira yawned, stretching his arms and wiping the drool from his chin. 

"What time is it?" Gueira asked, leaning back to pop his back. 

"About 5:30. Did you eat dinner yet?" 

Gueira shook his head. 

"I'll get something started then." Meis hummed, pulling his hair up into a loose ponytail as he headed to the kitchen. 

"You're a lifesaver." Gueira snickered as he stood up, wandering into the kitchen himself to help. As Meis turned on the stove and Gueira washed the vegetables, Thyma's suggestion popped back into his mind. He peeked over at the boy behind him, watching the way his body moved as he cleaned the vegetables.

There was no doubt he wanted to have Gueira join them. He honestly used to have a crush on Gueira, of course the selfish part of his brain wanted to have the opportunity. But it felt unfair. To Gueira and Thyma. Besides, there was no way Gueira would want to do something like that with Meis involved. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and went back to making their meal. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Gueira groaned happily, mouth still half full of his first bite. 

"Chew with your mouth closed." Meis chuckled. Gueira rolled his eyes but did as told.

"You hung out with Thyma today?" Gueira asked. Meis gave a nod. 

"You've been dating for awhile now. I'm almost jealous." Gueira teased, "I like her a lot. Way better than that last guy you dated." 

"Don't remind me." Meis chuckled, "What about you? You haven't dated anyone in a couple years now." 

"It's not that I don't want to date someone, I just…" Gueira shrugged. 

"Haven't met the right person?" Meis asked. Gueira shrugged again, poking at his food. 

Well. Now was probably as good as a chance as Meis would get to ask him. 

"Thyma and I were talking today.." He started slowly, keeping his gaze on Gueira in case he needed to change the topic quickly. 

"Don't try to hook me up with Xe. They're great and all but I don't like them like that." Gueira interrupted. Meis laughed. 

"Xe? No way, I know you two are just pals." Meis shook his head softly, "No, uhm.. something else actually." 

Gueira looked up with interest. Now or never, Meis. 

"Thyma wants to try a threesome." Meis said, moving his gaze down. Gueira stayed quiet, probably in case Meis was about to admit insecurities with the situation. 

"She wanted me to invite you." Meis finished, grip tight on his fork. This was probably the best chance Meis would ever get to invite Gueira into bed and not have it be as weird between them should he be uninterested. But it was still awkward to ask. 

Gueira was quiet way longer than he normally was. Meis finally dared a peek. Gueira's face was dark red, even his ears held his blush. 

"You can say no of course." Meis said quickly, not wanting to drag out this conversation if Gueira wasn't into it. Gueira shook his head almost too quickly. 

"It's not that.." he spoke, clearly struggling with his words, "Are you okay with that?" 

Was he? Was any of this actually okay to do? Since Thyma had brought it up, Meis' feelings for Gueira had resurfaced stronger than ever. It definitely wasn't okay to do this. He loved Thyma, he didn't want to hurt her over a fuck. 

"Yeah." He found himself saying anyway. Gueira's blush seemed to darken. 

"What uhm… What kind of positions were you guys thinking?" Gueira asked. Neither of them were even touching their food anymore. 

"I'm not sure. We didn't talk about that." 

"And things won't get.. weird right? With us?" Gueira questioned. Meis shook his head. 

"No. Of course not." 

They sat in silence again. Gueira thinking and Meis thinking more than he should in this situation. It was a simple threesome, things would be fine, go back to how they always were afterwards, Meis could push down his feelings for Gueira again. It would be fine. 

"I guess I'm down then. If you're sure it's okay with you." Gueira finally said. Meis wasn't sure if he should feel excitement or dread. 

"Yeah. I'll let her know." 

They both began eating again. Nothing else was said but Meis could feel the way Gueira kept stealing glances at him. They cleared the table, Gueira doing the dishes and the air seemed to lighten now that they weren't stuck at the table. They went through their normal night routine, said their goodnights and disappeared into their own rooms. 

Sleep took awhile to come to Meis, the boy tossing and turning as he tried to figure out the best way to go about this. Maybe if they both focused their attention on Thyma? Gueira probably wasn't interested in being with Meis that way anyway. It would work out best for everyone. 

The next morning he brought it up again over breakfast. Just a quick question to see if Gueira was still down. With his confirmation, Meis texted Thyma. 

The day came faster than Meis could really prepare for. Thyma came over and they all sat in the living room together. Meis got everyone a glass of lemonade and once they were all comfortable Thyma jumped right in. 

"Communication is important." She started, "We haven't been sexual with Gueira before and he hasn't been with us. If we want this to be enjoyable we'll have to tell each other what we like and don't like." 

The two boys both nodded.

"Did you two talk about what you're okay with yet?" She asked. They both glanced at each other before shaking their heads again. Thyma sighed. 

"That's fine I guess. We'll figure things out as we go. Just remember to communicate." The girl stood up, "I'm assuming we'll do it in Meis' room?" 

The three made their way into Meis' room, Thyma having no problem pulling off her shirt and pants. Gueira's eyes trailed up and down her body. Meis knew Gueira found her attractive, when they'd first started hanging out and soon dating, Gueira made jokes about it all the time, teasing Meis for snatching up such a cute girl, making him promise to treat her right. 

He pulled off his own shirt, trying to distract himself from the slight jealousy building up inside him. He needed to calm down, Gueira had been his friend forever, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Thyma. 

"Oh, guess I should uhm." Gueira's eyes went from Meis down to himself, now being the only one fully clothed. He took off his pants and shirt as Meis removed his own pants. Thyma smirked as she watched the two, standing confidentiality in her teal lace bra and panty set. 

"Gueira, come here." Thyma hummed. Gueira glanced at Meis once more before following her to the edge of the bed. She pushed him down to sit, immediately climbing into his lap.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked. Gueira weakly nodded, large wobbly grin on his lips as he hesitantly let his hands rest on her hips. Thyma pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately as she rolled her hips against his lap. She pulled their lips apart, kissing down Gueira's chin to his neck. 

"Meis get over here too." She purred. Meis wasn't sure where exactly he could include himself in this, but he climbed onto the bed to at least watch. Thyma raised her hand, beckoning him closer. When he complied, she turned towards him, now giving him her lips attention as she continued to grind against Gueira. One of her arms wrapped around Meis' shoulder, pulling him closer. It felt a little weird to makeout right in front of Gueira's face like this, but then again they had also made out. 

Thyma crawled over Gueira more, forcing him to lay back on the mattress as she straddled him and continued to kiss Meis above him. It was pretty clear to her by now that she was going to have to be the one controlling the pace of this. She took Gueira's hand, leading it up her thigh to her panties and curled Gueira's fingers around the waistband, encouraging him to take them off. He brought his other hand up on his own, carefully shimming Thyma out of the lace undergarment. She broke her kiss with Meis to make it easier for Gueira to do so, then climbed up his body further. 

"You any good at eating out?" She asked, now hovering over his face. Gueira nodded enthusiastically. 

"It's my specialty." 

She smirked as she lowered her hips down. Gueira wasted now time grabbing onto her hips and pulling her down further, opening his mouth and letting his tongue find her clit. Thyma squeaked in surprise and Gueira worked to make sure to draw even more noises from her. 

Thyma's hands rested on Gueira's shoulders as she adjusted herself, thighs already beginning to tremble at the way he swirled his tongue around her, not shy with his mouth in the slightest. 

She shakily took her hands off, grabbing Meis' boxers and using them to pull him closer as well. She slid them down, letting them drop around his knees as he kneeled. She smiled up at him as she took his cock in her hands, stroking the length to bring him to full mass. Meis wasn't particularly loud in bed, but he wasn't quiet either. Soft pants escaped his lips here and there, his hand tucking Thyma's hair behind her ear. Thyma leaned down and Meis let his fingers card through her hair, guiding her head down to his cock which she happily opened her mouth to. 

Meis groaned as she sucked him, Thyma expertly taking the familiar cock down her throat and moving her tongue the way she knew Meis liked it. Her hips rolled down against Gueira, Meis could see her legs shaking as she tried to keep herself upright. Gueira's fingers dug deep into her thighs, encouraging her to relax and enjoy herself. 

Thyma pulled off Meis, a loud moan pouring from her lips. Meis moved his arms to her sides to keep her upright, leaning down to kiss her again. Her lips moved clumsily against his but he knew she was enjoying it. 

Thyma moaned again as her body shuttered and she forced her hips up, pulling away from Meis to look down at Gueira. 

"Holy shit." She mumbled, "That really is your specialty."

Gueira flashed a grin. His lips and chin glistened, his cheeks were flushed but he looked proud of himself. Meis isn't sure if he's ever made Thyma look like this just from eating her out. He couldn't help but wonder if Gueira's tongue would be just as good around a dick. 

Thyma climbed off Gueira who took the opportunity to sit up, waiting for Thyma's next command. It seemed a little weird to be relying on her for direction, when they'd first met Thyma was fairly shy. 

The girl pouted having both the guy's gaze on her. 

"You know you can touch each other too, right?" 

The words spoken seemed to shatter the world that only the two of them had been in. They broke the unspoken, even subconscious, rule they hadn’t even realized they’d set up until now: don’t touch each other. 

Thyma sighed at their silence, crossing her arms.

“You two are friends, right? Friends fuck each other all the time and it’s fine. If you’re both comfortable with it, it doesn’t have to be weird.” Thyma said, taking Meis’ hand in one of her own and Gueira’s in the other. She moved them towards each other, placing them in each others then leaning back. Both boys felt a sudden pressure on the back of their heads urging them slowly forward. 

“Now kiss!” Thyma teased, taking her hands off their heads with a soft giggle. It helped ease the tension at least. The two were awkward, moving closer towards one another. Meis tentatively wrapped his arms around Gueira’s waist while Gueira let his loop around Mei’s shoulders. No objection to the touches was all they needed.Their lips crashed together in a hurry, hungry for something even Meis didn’t know he was starving for. Their hands roamed quick, exploring their bodies desperately as they pressed closer towards one another, fingers gripping hard to keep the other close. Meis’ hand fell on Gueira’s ass, only slightly bitter he still had his boxers on. Gueira’s ass pushed back into his touch, soft gasp escaping his lips. 

Gueira moaned softly into Meis’ mouth, something Meis is desperate for more of. His hands drive greedily under Gueira’s boxers, palms rubbing against Gueira’s ass, drinking up every gasp and whine Gueira feeds him. He feels Gueira’s feverishly hot palms on his chest, slowly going lower and lower down his torso. Fingers brushing attentively to his thin happy trail and continuing down to the base of Meis’ dick. He moved his head back slightly, reluctantly letting their lips part in a silent way to ask if he could continue. Meis gave out a shaky break at the feeling of Gueira’s fingers ghosting at his base, he leaned back into him, lips clashing together once again. 

Gueira’s hand wrapped around his length, giving it a few testing strokes, listening intently to any soft noises Meis made. He pulled off his lips again, moving down onto his hands in front of Meis. Red eyes stared up at him as Gueira took Meis into his mouth. 

Gueira didn’t even start slow, taking Meis halfway. Meis’ hips bucked into Guerias warm mouth, surprised at how wet it was. He knew Gueira had a bad habit of drooling, but he hadn’t known just how good that habit would look and feel. Saliva was already dribbling down Gueira’s chin, the redhead slicking Meis up thoroughly as he bobbed his head up and down his dick, each time taking in a little more. Holy shit, if his eating out skills were even half as good as this.. A loud moan tore from his throat as Guiera’s lips met his hips. His hands flung down into Gueira’s hair, needing something to hold onto as his legs trembled. He caught sight of his girlfriend giving him an excited double thumbs up, making him chuckle a bit as he regained his balance. 

Gueira wasn’t pausing though, continuing to move up and down, tongue dragging up and down the bottom of his length, making Meis moan and tug on his hair, body jolting every now and then. 

“Gueira-” Meis moaned, trying to pull him off. Gueira complied, humming in question up at Meis. 

“Y-you’ll make me cum.” Meis breathed out, breath hitching. 

“It was my goal but,” Gueira laughed, letting the rest of his sentence fade off. Meis turned quickly to Thyma, guilty he'd practically forgotten she’d been there. 

“You could have let him finish.” Thyma teases, lightly punching Meis’ arm. She laid down, rolling onto her stomach and lifting her hips up to show off her ass to the two boys. 

“How bout you take me and Meis takes you?” Thyma asked, looking back at them with a sly smirk. 

Gueira looked back at Meis’ groin, dick still standing tall and dripping with saliva. 

“Okay.” He agreed. Meis was surprised he’d agreed to be topped so quickly, but he didn’t bring it up as he moved to pull out a couple condoms from his bedside table, tossing them to Gueira while he grabbed the lube. Gueira was already pulling his condom on, the one for Meis sitting beside his leg. 

Meis poured some lube onto his fingers, positioning himself behind Gueira as Gueira moved closer to Thyma. He spread Gueira’s cheek apart, running his finger up and down Gueira’s hole, soon pushing it in. Gueira’s body tensed at the touch, but he was quickly able to relax and let Meis loosen him up. As he was worked open, Gueira guided himself into Thyma. He couldn’t rock his hips much at first, getting used to Meis’ rhythm, but soon they were moving at the same pace. 

Meis pulled his fingers out, watching Gueira thrust his hips into Thyma a couple times before he pulled on the condom and poured some extra lube over himself.

He moved against Gueira, chest pressing against his back. He wrapped an arm around Gueira’s chest, leaning down to his ear. 

“I’m going in now.” He whispered, feeling the shiver run down Gueira’s spine. With his free hand he lined himself up with Gueira’s waiting hole, slowly sinking into him. All three of their moans melted together in the air as they adjusted to one another. 

“Shit, Meis..” Gueira breathed, steadying himself with Thyma’s hips, “Keep going.” 

When his hips came flush with Gueira’s ass, Meis rubbed his chest comfortingly. A new pace was built, starting slow but quickly speeding up. Meis panted heavily into Gueira’s shoulders, Gueira’s hands held tight onto Thyma as he moaned and Thyma had her fingers tangled up in the sheets, soft moans losing their sound in the pillow below.

“Cumming-” Gueira gasped, voice cutting out as he continued to move. 

Meis felt his body tense as he came, his thrusts slowly down slightly but refusing to stop to make sure Thyma could cum too. Meis smirked, pulling Gueira by chest closer against him, keeping his own pace quick and steady to remind Gueira to do the same. A pressure of his own was building up in his stomach, hips moving just a little faster to chase his own orgasim. He moaned out Gueira’s name as he came, Thyma doing the same almost immediately after. The two boys pulled out with heavy breaths, carefully taking the condoms off and discarding them in the nearby trash bin. Thyma rolled onto her back, smiling happily. She reached over, grabbing their hands and pulling them down to lay with her. 

Meis found himself in the middle, Thyma curling into his side, Meis’ arms around each of their shoulders. Gueira slowly rolled onto his side into Meis, letting his arm drape over his stomach. 

“We should do this again sometime.” Thyma hummed, closing her eyes as she let her body relax. Meis smiled softly at the idea. Getting to fuck Gueira again? Maybe being able to give him a blowjob? Kiss him like that again? Guilt tugged at his heart, the gravity of the situation finally settling in. He still liked Gueira, a lot. It wouldn’t be fair of him to let this continue, he had to talk to Thyma about this. With Gueira happily laying by him, now wasn’t a good time. So he tried to cherish this moment as well as he could, having the two people he loved most wrapped in his arms. 

After a while, Thyma moved to get up, gathering her clothes from the floor. Gueira and Meis both sat up. 

“Heading home?” Meis asked, watching the girl get dressed. 

“Yeah, I’ve got study plans with Xe tonight.” Thyma hummed. Right, she was tutoring Xe every Wednesday evening. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Meis said, climbing out of Gueira’s arms. Thyma hummed happily, waiting for Meis to pull his boxers back on and walk her through the apartment. 

“Did you have fun?” Thyma asked, stopping by the door. 

“Yeah.” Meis nodded, hesitating on if he should say more right now. No, she had to get home, they could talk about it later. 

“I love you.” Thyma smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah.” Meis agrees, opening the door for her. 

Meis shut the door and sighed softly to himself. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He didn’t want to leave Thyma, but it felt so unfair to her to have these feelings. 

He wandered back into his room, deciding he could figure out what to say to her. Instead, he found Gueira still in bed, already drooling on a pillow as the blanket half covered his still naked body. Fuck. Meis gathered the rest of his clothes, pulling them on and retreating to the living room for now. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, waking up to a pitch black room and a small blanket over him. He sat up slowly, groggily checking his phone. 4am. He forced himself up, discarding the blanket on the couch as he went to his room, finding the bed empty. 

Gueira was quiet during breakfast, poking at his food more than eating it. Meis was worried his fear had come true and things were going to be awkward now. Part of him hoped for it, just to make him feel less guilty. But most of him didn’t want that to happen, Gueira was his best friend, he didn’t want to lose that. 

“Sorry I stayed in your room last night.” Gueira spoke up. 

“Huh? Oh, that’s fine.” 

“You slept on the couch.” Gueira pointed out. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Meis lied, letting his hair fall a little further into his face to try and hide himself.

“I don’t want things to be weird.”

“Me either.” 

“So things are okay with us?” Gueira asked, Meis could hear the hope in his voice. 

“Yeah.” 

He really needs to talk to Thyma. 

The next afternoon, Meis surprised her by waiting outside her work, walking home with her. 

“You didn’t bring your bike.” Thyma commented, “You live far, you hate the bus.” 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Meis said with a soft sigh, he’d decided being honest was the best route to take, even if it hurt Thyma. 

“When we were with Gueira, I realized that I had feelings for him. I have for a long time, but I always pushed them away. I still love you, I don’t want us to end, but I thought you should know.” Meis said, words a little rushed with anxiety. 

Thyma laughed, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers together. 

“I know. Gueira likes you too.” Thyma spoke casually, looking ahead. 

“Are you trying to end things with me?” Meis questioned in worry. 

“Of course not! I love you!” Thyma said quickly, looking back at him with a new fire in her eyes. 

“I knew you guys liked each other, I was hoping the threesome would make you admit it. You’re both smart but when it comes to each other's feelings about one another you're both clueless.” Thyma said, “I was a little worried you’d want to leave me for him if you found out.” 

She laughed again, “I’m glad that’s not the case though.” 

“Why’d you want us to admit it?” Meis asked with a frown.

“Cause I like you guys too. I want you both to be happy, and if everyone is okay with it, I was hoping we could have Gueira join us. Not just in bed.” She explained. 

“In the relationship?” Meis asked. Thyma gave a firm nod. 

“I’ve never done polyamory, but with you guys I want to. I think it would work out.” 

“Yeah.. We could try that.” Meis slowly nodded, “Come over for dinner tomorrow night, we can talk to him about it.” 

“Sounds like a date! I’ll be there.” Thyma leaned up to kiss Meis, letting their lips linger before they parted and Meis watched her disappear into her apartment building. 

The bus ride back to his apartment was much less annoying than it usually would be, anxiety and excitement filling his mind as he thought about proposing the idea to Gueira tomorrow. 

\----

“We would all be dating each other?” Gueira asked, looking between the two. Thyma and Meis nodded. 

“Yeah.. I’d like that.” Gueira agreed, soft smile on his lips. The two could tell he was just barely containing his excitement. But they were just as excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Thyma and my boys, they deserve the best. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends who had to deal with me not knowing what I was doing and helping me edit this!


End file.
